


Egotober 2019

by verse2wo



Series: Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Halloween Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Various prompts from various October prompts. There will be Kinktober prompts.





	1. Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Huffletrax

“You don’t die easy, do you?”  
Damien looks down at the pink flower. Water covers it, as he kneels down to pluck it from the ground. The water warms around his feet, as he holds it close.  
“Celine would have liked this…”  
Damien sighs, holding it close. He closes his eyes, walking through the tree stumps. He sneezes, pulling his jacket close.  
“Damies!”  
Damien looks up, looking at the strange man with a bright pink shirt. He squints, as the man runs, unbothered by the melting snow, at him.  
“William?”  
“Who is William? Wilford’s the name.”  
Damien stills, as William– Wilford takes the flower.  
“Although, there was a time I went by Winglehiemer.”  
Damien blinks a few more times, as he follows Wilford.  
“By the way, have you seen Celine?”


	2. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Huffletrax

Marvin struggles against his red bonds. Green flame surrounds him, as a knife lodges in his shoulder.  
“Stop struggling.”  
Marvin hisses, as the bonds hold him down. Anti moves forward, pulling out the blade. He licks it, smirking at Marvin.  
“Perfect bait. If Séan wants Chase to be his hero, then he’ll have to come here.”


	3. Hate-Fucking/Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ronthemess

“Harder you cunt.”  
Dark growls above Anti, slapping Anti’s thigh.  
“Shut up.”  
Dark forces Anti’s neck back at an angle, tilting it with his tie.  
“You go off about punishing bad boys, so do it,” Anti snaps. Dark rolls his neck, pushing Anti into the bed. He grabs Anti’s cock, growling low into Anti’s ear.  
“You take what I give. Understand?”  
Anti bucks into Dark’s hand, making Dark hold him still.  
“This is the punishment. Now take it you cockslut.”


	4. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ronthemess

Jameson burrows into the pillow under him. He shifts back, as a warm arm covers him. A mustache tickles his neck, as he hums. He turns, nuzzling into the warm chest.  
“Why are you such an adorable thing?”  
JJ whines, lightly hitting out.  
“I know you’re awake Jameson.”  
Jameson makes a noise, before opening his eyes and looking up.  
Wilford smiles down at him, kissing him softly. Jameson hums, interlocking their fingers. They kiss, Jameson’s spare hand rests on Wilford’s chest.  
Wilford chuckles, as they break away, both flushed a soft pink.  
“Keep going like this, and it’ll be like last night didn’t stop.”  
Jameson smirks, reaching down and grabbing Wilford’s cock. He strokes it twice, feeling it harden in his hand.  
“Well, I’m not complaining.”  
Jameson wiggles his mustache at Wilford, before moving Wilford onto his back. He strokes his cock, getting it hard enough so that he can slide down it.  
JJ flushes, sliding down the cock. He looks at Wilford, eyelashes fluttering.  
Wilford laughs, before bucking his cock up into JJ.


	5. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ronthemess

Logan adjusts his glasses.  
“Fascinating. Completely fascinating.”  
Remus smirks, the squid tentacles around him moving ideally.  
“Wanna touch them, dork?”  
Logan hums, stepping forward. One of them moves forward, curling around Logan’s arm.  
“That would be Steven.”  
Logan examines the tentacle, glancing at Remus.  
“You named them?”  
“Of course! I like to know which one is inside me!”  
Logan hums, as another makes its way around his tie.  
“Greg.”  
Logan’s tie is slowly pulled off, as a third wraps around his jeans.  
“Of course, Lo.”  
Logan looks at Remus, eyes wide.  
“They’ll stop if you want.”  
‘Greg’ rubs under Logan’s mouth.  
“I think this engagement will be rather satisfactory.”


	6. Masochism/Sadism-Orgasm Delay/Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ronthemess

“Marv. Marvin please!”  
Chase squirms, the neon green magic surround him.  
“Oh, but you like this, don’t you?”  
Chase squirms more, as the neon green surrounds his deep red cock.  
“Please. Please, I need to cum. It hurts.”  
“I’m not hearing a safe word.”  
Chase bites his lips, as he reaches for his cock.  
Marvin moves his hand, and the same magic pins down Chase’s hand.  
“Let’s go for another hour.”  
Chase whimpers, mouth still shut to his words.


End file.
